1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molded product that electrically connects a contact pin and an electrode pattern, and to a method of manufacturing the same. The present invention particularly relates to an injection molded product that electrically connects a contact pin and an electrode pattern using an electrically conductive adhesive, and to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Information
As a method of electrically connecting a contact pin and an electrode pattern, the conventional art includes insert molding. In insert molding, an electrode pattern is provided on a base film and the electrode pattern and the contact pin are brought into contact beforehand, after which the base film, the electrode pattern, and the contact pin are covered with a molded resin, which is then cooled and solidified, thereby electrically connecting the contact pin and the electrode pattern.
In addition, another method of electrically connecting a contact pin and an electrode pattern is outsert molding. In outsert molding, a base film and an electrode pattern are covered with a molded resin such that a hole that reaches the electrode pattern is formed, an electrically conductive adhesive is injected into the hole, after which the contact pin is inserted therein, thereby electrically connecting the electrode pattern and the contact pin. An example of a conventional method is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Applicatioin Publication No. 2010-206792.